


A Date to Remember

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian Learns New Things, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Teaching Someone to Ice Skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU] Cullen thinks he has found a great new place for their date. The problem is that Dorian has never ice skated before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sketchfirstthendray](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sketchfirstthendray).



> This collab is for sketchfirstthendray, who won third place in the Christmas Giveaway digiplease and I did over on tumblr.

Lovely artwork done by the talented [digiplease](http://www.digiplease.tumblr.com) and used with her permission! 

\---

“When you said you had a surprise date spot in mind, this is certainly not what I expected.”

Cullen’s smile faded, blinking in confusion as he stopped just outside the door and turned to face Dorian. “I thought we could try something we’ve never done together before. Why, what’s wrong with this place, Dorian?”

Dorian sighed, taking Cullen’s hand and squeezing it in silent apology. “There’s only one problem, but I’m afraid it’s a pretty big one. I’ve done many things in my life, but this is one of the few things I have never attempted.”

“Seriously?”

Dorian nodded. “My parents didn’t have the ‘time’ to take me to places like this. It would have also involved spending more time with me than was absolutely necessary, which for them was a truly horrifying concept. They preferred to leave me with this brute of a nanny who locked me in my room so that she could watch soap operas all day long.”

“So you’ve never ice skated before?”

“I’ve never even been near a pair of skates before.”

Cullen’s face fell. “I’m sorry. I just assumed that you had gone at least once or twice.” He flushed slightly, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck as he stared at the ground. “I… um… well, what do we do now? Do you want to pick what we do instead?”

Not having the heart to suggest going somewhere else for their date, especially when Cullen was wearing such a defeated expression on his face, Dorian shook his head. “No, no. We’re here now. And I can see that you are really excited to do this with me.” Dorian tipped Cullen’s head back up with his thumb. “I am willing to give it a try. For you. I mean, how hard can it be to learn?” The brilliant smile and kiss Cullen gave him in return were almost enough to make up for the discomfort he was soon to suffer. Almost.

\---

Dorian watched with narrowed eyes as Cullen effortlessly completed several laps around the rink. He had fallen on his behind more times than he cared to count, while Cullen skated like a professional, his balance perfect, his technique flawless. Dorian couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit envious of his skill.

“This is ridiculous. How are you so good at this while I am so terrible? The mechanics of it aren’t all that difficult. I should be at least decent at it by now,” Dorian groused as Cullen made his way back to him. He grasped the side of the rink and carefully pulled himself to his feet. He rubbed at his behind gingerly, wincing as his hand made contact with tender flesh. He would have some fantastic bruises by tomorrow.

Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle at the sour expression on Dorian’s face. “It takes a surprising amount of practice, actually. And you have to get used to the change in balance. I suppose I’m decent at it because when I was a kid I used to skate all the time on the ponds near my house. Here, let me help you.” He came to a smooth stop next to Dorian and held out his hands.

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s been quite a few years since you were a child. Is it like riding a bike then? You never truly forget?” He clasped hands with Cullen and allowed him to carefully maneuver them around the rink.

“I suppose it’s something like that.” Cullen shrugged.

“Cullen, you’re blowing my mind a little right now, if I’m being honest…” Dorian couldn’t help but be amazed at Cullen’s skating prowess, his earlier envy forgotten. Cullen was skating backwards while he pulled Dorian along with him, managing to keep both of them upright while at the same time avoiding the other skaters.

Cullen grinned sheepishly, one of the hands Dorian still held twitching slightly, as if he had been about to rub at the back of his neck and realized what a poor idea it would be. “I just want to make this more fun for you.”

“I always have fun when I go out with you. Besides, who wouldn’t be ecstatic to have the attention of such an adorable man focused purely on them, hmm?”

Cullen’s blush deepened. “Well… I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” He threw himself forward suddenly as Dorian lost his balance, catching him by the waist with one arm as he used the other to brace them against the edge of the rink.

Together they managed to prevent Dorian from falling face first onto the ice, but his breath left him in a rush as he forgot how to stop properly and collided with Cullen. Cullen held him tightly as he waited for Dorian to settle his breathing.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked after a few moments.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Dorian stubbornly shook his head and tried to shrug Cullen off.

Cullen gently cupped the side of his face and waited until Dorian looked up at him. “Are you sure that you want to continue? I won’t be offended if you want to leave, I swear. I don’t want you to hurt yourself just to appease me, Dorian.”

“Cullen, I want to be here. If I didn’t, I can assure you that I would have made a fuss about it already.” Dorian leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “You should also remember how terribly stubborn I am. I refuse to leave until I get the hang of this. And I will, eventually.”

Cullen shook his head as he burst into laughter. “Alright, suit yourself, then. Don’t come crying to me if you are sore tomorrow.”

Dorian huffed indignantly. “Are you saying that you wouldn’t take care of me if I was? After all, this was your idea in the first place.”

“Maybe if you ask me nicely.” Cullen quickly leaned forward to kiss Dorian before he could think of a retort. “I’m just kidding, of course I would take care of you.”

\---

Several hours later, Dorian was exhausted. And although he would stubbornly refute it, Cullen was as well. A pained sigh escaped Dorian as he left the ice and flopped down on a bench, his legs splayed out in front of him.

Cullen sat down beside him, a small sigh of his own escaping his lips despite his best efforts to hide it. Ignoring Dorian’s snicker of amusement, he bent down to unlace his skates, his slightly numb fingers slowing down the process. He wiggled his toes and stretched out his calves to get his blood circulating properly once more.

He looked over to see that Dorian had given up on his own skates with a small growl of frustration and was looking at him with a slight pout. “Will you help me with these? My fingers are too frozen to grab the laces properly.”

Kneeling down in front of him, Cullen took Dorian’s foot in both hands and placed it on his thigh. He took his time unlacing the first boot, giving Dorian’s foot and calf a slow massage before moving to the other foot and repeating the process. Dorian groaned happily, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he let Cullen tend to him.

When Cullen was finished he sidled forward on his knees and leaned his arms against Dorian’s legs on either side of him. “So was that everything you expected it to be?”

“Nothing seems to be what I expect it to be when you’re around,” Dorian replied with a raised eyebrow and a small shake of his head. He ran a hand through Cullen’s curls, scratching lightly at his scalp.

With a small sigh, Cullen leaned into Dorian’s hand. “At least it’s never boring.” He chuckled as Dorian grudgingly nodded in agreement.  
Dorian shuddered as a cold chill ran up his spine. “It’s absolutely freezing in here. Instead of paying money to become a human popsicle I could just wander around outside without a jacket for free. I’m going to catch my death of cold, you know.”

Cullen chuckled. “I’m sure it’s nothing that a thick blanket and a hot chocolate won’t fix.” He pulled off his heavy red and gold scarf and beckoned Dorian to bend his head down. He carefully wrapped it around Dorian’s neck before wrapping his arms around his waist. “There, does that help?”

“A little bit. Are you trying to bribe me?” Dorian snuggled closer, clenching his knees around Cullen’s sides and huddling into him.

“That depends. Is it working?” Cullen tipped his head up, rubbing their chilled noses together lightly to warm them before moving on to nuzzle Dorian’s cheek.

“Hmm, it might be. If you were a bit more persuasive you might be able to successfully bribe me.” Dorian tilted his head for a kiss before burying his face against Cullen’s neck beneath his coat. Cullen was like a living furnace, and Dorian almost groaned in relief as the heat coming off his body warmed his aching face.

“Do you want to go home now so I can make you that hot chocolate and snuggle with you on the couch?” Cullen murmured into his ear as he rested his cheek on the top of Dorian’s head.

“Consider me sufficiently persuaded. Lead the way.”


End file.
